fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki is the main protagonist of the Naruto anime and manga series. He is a genin-level shinobi from Konohagakure and a member of Team Kakashi. A maternal descendant of the Uzumaki clan, he is also the jinchuriki of the Yang half of the Kurama, a.k.a the Nile Tailed Fox demon. Despite once being ostracized by his village due to the demon's presence, he is now regarded as a hero, like his father before him. In Fiction Wrestling, Naruto started his career in WWE: Animated, where he gained fame for defeating Brock Lesnar in a match to defend the Animated roster's right to appear on Raw or Smackdown. Since then, he has worked for numerous companies, with varying degrees of success. Background *'Series - '''Naruto *'Species '- Human *'Age '- 16 *'Height '- *'Weight '- *'Companies '- (Currently) WWE: Animated, ACW, UCA, CWF, UWE, WWT, CWA (Formerly) AWF, NCW *'Debut '- *'Status '- Active *'Billed from '- Konoha Village *'Allies '- Hinata Hyuuga (girlfriend), Konoha 12 (except for Sasuke), Isaac Clarke, the Eds, Yugi Mutou, Atem *'Rivals '- Sasuke Uchiha, Vergil, Seto Kaiba, Sokka, *'Twitter '- @Orange_Spark54 (ACW) Wrestling Career WWE: Animated UCA CWF NCW Naruto started out in the hayday of NCW as a vet to help make new guys stars. His first memorable amtch was in London England agianst Brock (Pokemon) in a steel cage matchw here Naruto hit the F-% off the top of the cage, causing the ring to collapse. Later he became the first NCW Internet championship by knocking of Dan Phantom, he would loose the title later at Hardcore Havoc. Naruto also competed in the contract equals title match and won the NCW WOrld Heavyweight contract. At Hardcore Havoc in the middle of the I quit match between Danny Phantom and Ben Tennyson Naruto cashed ina nd hit the F-5 to both Bena nd Danny and won the NCW Heavyweight Championship. btu for the first time in his career he turned heel when it turned out he was the new leader of Omnimix, replacing Ben Tennyson. Naruto ebgan to rant why he turned because he was only being used as a secondary wrestler in NCW and that he was sick of showing good tot he fans. Sokka though intulted Naruto about his ego, but NAruto and Omnimix attacked Sokka. Sokka then challenged Omnimix to a match agianst Team NCW (Danny Phantom, Aang, Ash Ketchum, Brad Carbunkle, Korra,a nd himself). At Road to Glory Omnimix lost when Korra nailed Naruto in the back with a abarbed wire wapped steel chair and Sokka hitting the Icebreaker on him. This later lead to the infamous "walk out" ( Gwen Tennyson who as with Omnimix walked away from NCW along with almost all of the NCW woman wrestlers and a few male wreslters) Later Zuko turned on Naruo and with winning the ROad to Glory series he got a shot at Naruto's title but Ben Tennyson also wanted a title after saying he was backstabbed out fo the title and was never pinned at Hardcore Davoc. At Springslam Naruto defended and retained the Heavyweight title. But not before intruppting Sokka's retirment speech. After a few weeks Sokka returned to NCW and attacked Naruto, wanting a title shot. Naruto refused and Sokka turned into a hell bent insane person on winning the title. He attacked Naruto in a very weird way and demanded for a title shot which Naruto agreed. Sokka would later play mind games on NAruto till American Tribute where somehow Naruto retained the title agian. The following week Naruto tossed Sokka his stufff and yelled for him to leave NCW. Sokka later came oout to say he was leaving but Naruto gloated that he had killed the heart and soul of NCW. Sokka then returned to his insane warrior gimmick and attacked Naruto saying "he was just getting started". Two weeks later Sokka won his spot as number 1 contender but was then attacked by Naruto right after the match, Naruto not wanting Sokka to get a second chance. The following week Sokka spray painted Naruto's car in a last ditch effort on playing mind games before WrestleWars. Naruto was seen driving tot he Amway Center with the now vandilized car, refusing to comment to Joel Gertner. Naruto lost the match and title. After the match as the Avatar Characters and NCW fans celebrated Sokka's victory Naruto jumped over the barriacde and left the arena through the crowd. Later it was offical Naruto had left NCW. CWA WWT ACW On April 5th, 2013, Naruto came to the first episode of Awesome Championsihp Wrestling against his good friend from inside and outside the ring, Isaac Clarke from the Dead Space series. Both gave it all they got in the match, and Isaac came out the winner with a surprising Small Package Pin. Naruto felt a bit disappointed, but they both came out with respect to each other. Through the next three weeks, Naruto has come out of his matches successfully after beating known superstars and new ones such as Ichigo Kurosaki, Vergil, (Yami) Ryo Bakura, Marik Ishtar, Carter Young, and Stan Terra. On his fourth week, after winning a Triple Threat Match for a shot at the vacant ACW Undisputed Championship, he would face Isaac once again at the first-ever ACW pay-per-view known as Southern Hell. This time, for the gold. Then on April 28th, 2013, Naruto made history by becoming the first-ever ACW Undisputed Champion. The following Friday after Southern Hell, Naruto kicked off the show by saying congrats to the people who won and became the first champs of ACW. After saying congrats, he was to make his leave, but it was interrupted when the epic hero known as Beowulf appeared in ACW and Fictional Wrestling for the first time. Naruto and everyone in the arena were shocked to see Beowulf in person. Naruto welcomed him with handshake and the Geatish warrior accepted it before kicking Naruto in the midsection and hitting the Wolf's Hammer (Jackhammer). Beowulf then said to him, "Naruto...you're next." and left the ring, making the crowd boo, but most were cheers. Later in the night, Naruto and Beowulf collided in the main event and unfortunatly, Beowulf came out the winner. Naruto was very disappointed that he lost against Beowulf. He wasn't complaining, but he was disappointed. But it was only the beginning when his greatest rival of all time Sasuke Uchiha came from behind and attacked Naruto. Before Sasuke could go any further by Punting his head, Rogen Townsend came in and saved Naruto as Sasuke ran out of the ring and left through the crowd, wanting nothing to do with the giant. Category:Fictional Wrestlers Personality Personal Life In Wrestling Naruto is generally an all-rounder in the ring. Finishers *Cursed Seal (Over the Shoulder Piledriver) *Nine-Tails Destroyer (Waist lock rolled backwards into a Bridging German Suplex) *Ninja's Way (Standing Fireman's Carry Takeover) *Tombstone Piledriver *Will of Fire (STF) *F-5 *Shinobi Code (619) - AWF Signatures *Konoha Bulldog (Diving Leg Drop Bulldog) *Konoha Drop (Twisting Samoan Drop - UCA or a Diving Elbow Drop - ACW) *Konoha Strike (Shining Wizard followed by a One-Handed Bulldog) *Kyuubi Lock (Ankle Lock) *Ninja Kick (High speed Roundhouse Kick) Managers Nicknames Entrance Themes *"'I Will Not Bow'" by Breaking Benjamin - ACW *Haruka Kanata by Asian Kung-Fu Generation - WWT Accomplishments WWE: Animated UCA *UCA World Tag Team Championships (1 time - w/Sasuke) *UCA Intercontinental Championship (3 times) *UCA Hardcore Championships (1 time) *2009 Royal Rumble Winner CWF ACW *ACW Undisputed Championship (1 time, first-ever, Current) NCW *NCW Internet Championship (1 time) *NCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *Contract equals title- NCW World Heavyweight contract Entrance Themes WWE: Animated UCA CWF NCW *"My World" by Dale Oliver AWF ACW *"'I Will Not Bow'''" by Breaking Benjamin Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers